Conventionally, a hydraulic shovel disclosed, for example, in patent literature 1 has been known as the above operating machine. The hydraulic shovel disclosed in patent literature 1 includes a driver's seat provided on a floor plate, a pair of operating levers provided at both left and right sides of the driver's seat, a pair of left and right remote control valves for producing pilot pressures for a plurality of hydraulic actuators in response to input operations performed on these operating levers, pump-side tubes and tank-side tubes extending from these remote control valves, and a junction tube for allowing communication of the pump-side tubes extending from the respective remote control valves and communication of the tank-side tubes extending from the respective remote control valves.
In the hydraulic shovel of patent literature 1, the junction tube connected to each remote control valve is connected to a hydraulic pump and a tank. Further, the junction tube is fixed to the lower surface of the floor plate.
However, since the junction tube is fixed to the lower surface of the floor plate in the hydraulic shovel of patent literature 1, there has been a problem that pulsation of hydraulic oil flowing in the junction tube is transmitted as vibration to the floor plate and becomes noise to an operator sitting on the driver's seat provided on the floor plate.